You Never Know, Anythings Possible
by Heartagram911
Summary: This Story starts of slow but gets better I promise. Messy Black is dreading going to Hogwarts, that is intell her luck brings her a certin red head. But in the end is this good or bad luck. Disclaimer I do not own any characters in this story!
1. Chapter 1 Meeting Messy

**Chapter One **

**Meeting Messy**

The owls from that school came again today. For the last five years the same letter has come from Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry saying that I am accepted to the school. Every year I send a letter back telling them that I will not be attending I mean why would I leave Las Vegas, Nevada to go to middle of nowhere England for school, I go to a perfectly good school right here. Yes, I know that Hogwarts is supposed to be the best school in the art of Witchcraft and Wizardry and some would die to get in, BUT NOT ME. But this year along with the letter from Hogwarts an owl came with a letter from my father, who escaped from the Wizard prison Azkaban last year, telling me that he would like me to come to England and go to Hogwarts. Before I get into the rest of this story maybe I should tell you a little bit about me. My name is Messy Black. I was born in St Mungo's Hospital, that's in London, My parents are Sirius Black and Quinn Potter, Yes, that's right Potter as in The Famous Harry Potter. My mother was James Potters little sister, so that means I am Harry Potters cousin, he doesn't know it but it's the truth. Well my mom died the night I was born, murdered by a Death Eater, she was a Seer of sorts, as am I, what I mean by this is that I can see in to peoples minds their past memories and their present, I real Seer can only see the future, we can not see the future though. We can also put our thoughts or feelings into another persons mind, It's kind of like having a silent conversation through two minds. She and I also have extraordinary healing power. She was using her powers to help the Order of the Phoenix. And my Father well, he went to Azkaban about two years after I was born. If you've ever read or seen the Daily Prophet in the last year you would have heard his story already so I am not going to go into that, but I will say that my father was ABSOLUTLY INOSENT! After he was sent to Azkaban my fathers sister April and her husband, Paul McAndrew, took me and their two sons, Brandon and Jesse, over here, to Las Vegas, Nevada, USA. I have lived with them ever since and I love my life here. But this year Ape is determined to make me go to Hogwarts, along with my father. I told Ape if Alex and Kasandra (my two best friends) come to Hogwarts with me I will go, they where also accepted to Hogwarts and have been harassed for the last five years like me, but there parents will not let them go to Europe, there parents are really clingy and over-protective, so there is no way they will be able to go, I hope not anyway but I am keeping my fingers crossed. I don't really know why I am so against going to Hogwarts, I mean I know that my mother and father both spent the best years of there lives there but I am really nervous about going back to England everything bad that has ever happened to me has happened there, I just feel that it is jinxed I know it's silly and all but I can't help the way I feel.


	2. Chapter 2 Are You Crazy

**Chapter Two**

**Are You Crazy**

Well it's been two days since the Hogwarts letters came and Alex and Kasandra's parents don't seem to have budged, although Ape it going over there tonight to have a 'sit down' with them and Alex and Kas are coming over here, so we stay out of there hair.

"Mess, your friends are here so come and get the door!" Jesse or Bran yell up the stairs, there twins and sound so much alike.

"Let them in then you're down there." Boys are so lazy he is on the couch about three feet away from the door and yelling at me to get it.

"Hey thanks for letting us in we had to fish the spare key out of that fake rock thingy" Kas said walking into my bedroom and flopping herself down on my bed followed by Alex.

"haha. You could have waited for Jess or Bran to let you in, they where right there, it would do them some good to get there fat ass's out of those chairs for once this summer." I love my cousins but they are getting a little big and lazy I really have not seen them anywhere but in those same two chairs since the start of summer.

"So we here you don't want to go to Hogwarts this year?" Alex questioned me raising an eyebrow.

"What, you do?"

"Yes, as a matter of fact I do, and don't answer my question with a question."

"Well, no I don't want to go, just like for the last five years I haven't wanted to go but Ape is really pushing it this year because of my dads letter."

"Are you crazy going to England, to a totally new school, it would be so fun, well if all three of us go together, I hope April convinces me and Alex's parents to let us go, it will be amazing." Kas said with a look of excitement in her eyes.

"I agree with Kas, But I already know you are crazy." Alex said giving me a wicked smile.

"You are so funny, but I just think things will be better for all of us if we just stay here." I know I am being silly again but you know when you get that quivery, dreadful feeling in your stomach like something bad is going to happen, well that's how I feel every time someone mentions Hogwarts.

"Oh whatever, not like it will even matter like my mom would ever let me leave for ten months, even Ape is good enough to convince her." Alex said laying down and staring at the ceiling.

"Yeah this suck." Kas moaned laying down beside her. I on the other hand smiled and did a little jig in my head.

"Well lets go watch a movie or something instead of mopping, or you two can mope well we watch a movie if you like." I said well the two of them gave my nasty looks.

Two movies and three hours later April returned looking quite pleased with herself, giving me that dreadful feeling in the pit of my stomach again.

"Good news girl, you're all going to Hogwarts!" Kas and Alex sprang off the couch jumping up and down with April asking how she pulled it off and squealing. I on the other hand just wanted to sink into the couch and disappear. I have a bad feeling about this year!


	3. Chapter 3 The Burrow

**Chapter Two**

**Nice Bumping Into You**

Its D day, time to leaving my home for practically a year. April is almost as excited as Kas and Alex, you'd think she wanted to get rid of me, but that can't be cause I am always such a joy to be around, lol, okay not always.

"So we are going to by flo as you three may have already figured out."

"Thank god, going the Muggle way takes for flipping ever" Alex whispered to me

"Well say goodbye and us girls will be off then" Ape said giving Paul, Brandon and Jesse a hug and kiss each. I gave each a hug as well and said my good byes. Alex and Kas waved and said goodbye to the three men.

"Alex why don't you go first." Ape said leading her into the fireplace.

"Ahhh… Ape where are we going" Alex said giving me and Kas a weird look.

"OH right… We are going to the Burrow, that is where Paul and my old friends live, so just say the Burrow and you'll get there." Ape said smiling not noticing the look on Alex's face.

Alex stepped into the fireplace and took some flo powder. "The Burrow" she yelled and green flames shot up and she was gone. Then April did the same fallowed by Kas and me. I came out of the other end being propelled forward not wanting to land on my face.

"OMPH" I ran into something or someone making them fall backwards with me landing on top of them.

"Fred I just told you to stay out of the way" An angry sounding woman shouted.

"Sorry Mum" I heard the person under me mumble. I looked down into the brightest pair of blue eyes I have ever seen.

"Sorry" I said getting up off the blue eyed person.

Seeing the rest of who I fell on was a nice surprise, he was around my age, had red hair and of course amazing blue eyes, he looked about 6 foot tall but he was laying down so it was hard to tell, lots of cute freckles and I couldn't tell from looking at him but it felt like he had a nice body under all his clothes. I held out my hand and helped him of the floor.

"This is my niece Messy and her two friends Alexandra…" I heard Ape say pointing and me then to Alex. She was standing next to a short, pudgy red haired woman and a tall, lanky, balding red haired man.

"…Just Alex" Alex interrupted April

"Sorry, Alex and Kasandra or Kas." April said and Kas smiled and nodded.

"Lovely aren't they, I'm Molly Weasley and my Husband Arthur Weasley," The red haired woman said shaking our hands, The tall red haired balding man shook our hands too. " and these are our sons Ron, the twins Fred" Pointing at the guy I had fell on, " and George…" Spoke the red haired woman.

"Really, you don't look anything alike." Kas said looking over at the twins. Making their face go an identical shade of red.

"I am so sorry for the rudeness of these girls, and I'm am truly sorry to say they are always like this." Ape said.

"Quite alright April. This is our daughter Ginny, and Ron's friends Hermione and Harry. Their here for the rest of the summer and go to Hogwarts as well." Mrs. Weasley finished pointing at each kid as she spoke.

"What year are you guys going to be in this year?" The girl with long red hair Mrs. Weasley had said was named Ginny asked smiling at them.

"We'll be in the fifth year." Kas said looking around the kitchen where they where standing after coming out of the fire.

"You are coming into Hogwarts in the Fifth year but OWLS are in the Fifth year you won't know anything" Said the other girl with bushy brown hair and slightly big front teeth, Mrs. Weasley had said was named Hermione. I couldn't keep myself from laughing at that statement.

"Thanks, we did go to Brentwood School of Witchcraft and Wizardry in Vegas though. So I think we may know a little bit" Alex said, I started staring at Harry unintentionally.

"Yes, he is the World Famous, boy-who-lived, Harry Potter." George said like he was introducing an act at a carnival freak show with a wicked grin on his face, I quickly looked away, but I know that my face has gone an awful shade of red.

"GEORGE," Mrs. Weasley yelled giving George a look that could kill. "Could you please be civil!"

"Sorry but..." George started

"Why don't you two show these girls where they will be sleeping, and I will bring their trunks up." Mr. Weasley said looking over at Fred and George before George could finish what he was saying, trying to prevent a fight between Mrs. Weasley and the twin.

"Yes sir, This way." Fred said leading us out of the kitchen and through a living room to some stairs.

"This place is great," Kas was standing in the living room still looking at what appeared to be a Grandfather clock, "It's so…magical." She turned around and smiled and walked over to the rest of us as we climbed the many stairs together.

"You three get Ginny's room, Ginny and Hermione get Me and Fred's room and we have to sleep in Ron's room with Ron and Harry," George said wrinkling his nose up, "Very crowded in there with all of us, we've been in there almost all summer our older brothers Bill and Charlie just left two nights ago, its been horrible."

"How many brothers and sisters do you have?" Alex asked

"One, Two, Three…..There's seven of us." Fred said pretending to count them on his fingers. He is so CUTE.

"Wow and I thought that I had no privacy with three brothers." Kas said as the twins led up into a room with three beds and our trunks at the end of them.

"I love magic" I said sitting down on top of my trunk.

"IT SPEAKS," Fred yelled throwing his hands into the air, a wide grin on his face.

"To much if you ask me." Alex said pushing me over. The whole scene making me laugh well laying on the floor.

"When do we go to Hogwarts anyways, I never actually read the letter?" I asked sitting up on the floor.

"The Hogwarts Express leaves September first at eleven o'clock, every year" George said sitting on Kas's trunk.

"So we just have tomorrow to shop in Diagon Alley to get school stuff, that sucks" Alex said, she is a major shop-o-holic.

That night we ate the greatest dinner I have ever tasted Mrs. Weasley made it. After that everyone was so tired we all just went to bed. Waking up the next morning we all ate a very quick breakfast and where of to Diagon Alley, where we split up to get the shopping done quicker. April, Myself, Kas and Alex as we would be fifth years went together. Mr. Weasley and the twins as they where sixth years, and Mrs. Weasley with Ron, Harry, Hermione and Ginny as they would be in third and forth year. By the time we where done with the shopping it was dinner time again. Then straight to bed, or last minute packing for the boys.


End file.
